


Farm Boys Make Do

by BloodSugarDaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaurs, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Teratophilia, monster love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSugarDaddy/pseuds/BloodSugarDaddy
Summary: —– Warnings; stomach bulge, mild cum inflation, mild fucked sillyThe wounded centaur Hudson helped in the forest has since come to live at the farm with him for a while. Hudson has to wait all Summer to be with Sacha while the other farmers return to work, and can’t wait until the winter when they all leave and he can be with his new friend again. In the meantime, he builds up an awful lot of lustful cravings, and Sacha is more than happy to attend to them.





	Farm Boys Make Do

**Author's Note:**

> (( Blurb gift for Miranda. Hudson is her character, Sacha is mine. Also i wrote this at 4:30 am so don't expect much/any editing haha, this is just for funsies, though I may post more monster x human pairing stuff if this gets a decent reception.))

Over the few months that the centaur spent healing in the barn, Hudson found himself growing incredibly fond of the creature. He’d never hesitate to admit to himself that a large part of this may have been due to lust- the huge creature was as handsome a specimen as he’d ever seen- but it was also largely due to fondness for Sacha’s personality.

Likewise, Sacha was fond of the boy from the word ‘go’. The human was plucky, and making him flush with embarrassment at his various probing was his daily delight to stave off the boredom and distract from the itchiness of his healing leg. He’d been lucky…he wasn’t sure that Hudson realized how dire of an injury this had been… Such a bad wound was as likely to result in shock and death as anything, and left alone he’d have likely perished not long after.

Their first time was interesting.   
Hudson was lonely in general.. There weren’t many other gay men in town, and even fewer were interested in working on the farm during the off months. He wasn’t even Out yet to a great many people, and now he was confronted by Sacha- who seemed to have absolutely no qualms whatsoever about openly discussing his own sexuality…which Hudson gathered was rather open and fluid. The fact that a ‘herd’ could be led by male or female, and that the members might be comprised of any gender was also a comfort; obviously, the centaurs of this particular range were culturally predisposed to accepting partners of similar gender.

So when Sacha’s eyes lingered on the boy when his back was turned, or an answer to a question would trail into a thoughtful, rumbling hum and fingers would wander.. It wasn’t unwelcome. Surprising, yes, but certainly not unwelcome, and the huge equine was shockingly gentle and patient with the human. Hudson was sure that one of those hooves could shatter his ribs if Sacha got too excited and let it go wayward (maybe the adrenaline of danger was a contributing factor as to why it felt so good…) but if they ever rested on his body it was only with enough pressure to hold him down without much discomfort. Sacha seemed incredibly aware of his own body mass and strength…and it helped that he couldn’t stand up yet, so Hudson was able to take as much control as he was comfortable with.

The centaur’s dappled grey coat of fur was so soft.   
Sometimes after his chores, Hudson would just lean back into the crescent shape of his new friend’s massive body and just run his fingers casually through Sacha’s fur while they talked. Short, dense, softer than anything else he’d had the pleasure of touching. In return, the centaur seemed to greatly enjoy the texture of Hudson’s smooth skin, marred only by the rough callouses of hard work on his hand and the occasional scar. Baby blue eyes would strike him through with restrained desire every time Hudson’s tongue or hands would meander across his bulk, seemingly never able to reach as much of him as he wanted.

There was a palpable disappointment in them both when the other farmers began to return.   
At first, the others didn’t take to Sacha very well, nervous about having a member of Macrinus’ herd hanging around when they’d been told the centaurs never stayed for long.. But, as he had with Hudson, Sacha managed to charm them pretty quickly.   
Even more helpful towards his case was Sacha’s attitude towards hard work. As soon as he could stand on his own weight again, he began aiding them in their various tasks.. And the healthier he got, the more involved he became, and soon the farmers relied on him a great deal. Sacha was leagues ahead of a horse in terms of intelligence..and built like a Belgian capable of pulling the heaviest of their equipment or large chunks of tree back and forth to where it was needed, saving them hours and sometimes days of work. Repairs on the farm went by quickly, as did the initial seeding and maintenance of the vast fields, and Sacha returned to his pile of hay each evening content and tired.

The others praised Hudson for finding such a solid work companion, and consented to building Sacha his own actual room instead of having him stay in the barn… though… his room was kind of like a barn anyway at the end of the day. Large and spacious, a single studio with the needs of a partial human met- counters, shelving, proper lighting, and a colossal bed outfitted with big pillows stuffed full of duck feathers for extra comfort. The space was nice, and Sacha kept it very clean..and the farmers even brought in a couch or two for them to chill and talk and drink and laugh with the centaur in the evenings.

When it became obvious he had no intention of leaving, the farmers seemed to just accept him as part of the environment. By the end of the harvesting year, he’d been given a cut of the profits like any other proper worker, and they sincerely implored him to remain until the following year as well. He gave them loose assurances, but committed to nothing solid.

For Hudson’s part… he was so excited the day the Harvests ended and the farmers started to filter away. He woke up with the crow of the cock outside and threw the covers off himself in his hurry to shower and rush through his chores.   
Every day of the working months he’d woken up with the Itch. The deep down ache that no amount of self touches could soothe- it just wasn’t enough anymore. He couldn’t get anywhere near Sacha though… they were both working, often in different places, and at night the others would want to hang out with the centaur too. Not once had Hudson managed to sneak into Sacha’s new house, despite how badly he’d watched it from his window in subdued yearning.

So when they were finally all gone, he practically danced down the stairs.   
There were still things to do though…tasks to be completed, and Sacha helped him with them true to form.   
Agonizing hours of the morning were spent hauling, cleaning, and mucking. And every time they were close enough, Hudson would let his hand smooth across the centaur’s fur- just a little taste, something to increase the tension building to a head between them. He knew Sacha felt it too..the keen relief of being alone and the impatience of lust held back by duty.

“Guess we’re done..” Hudson commented casually, the tip of his shovel partially buried in the earth, hands and chin resting on the top as he watched blue eyes fill with humor.

“Guess we are.” Sacha agreed, pulling the tie from his hair and letting the wavy curls roll free across his shoulders, “think I’ll shower.”

Actually that was a good point. He smelled like what he’d been mucking all day, and as much as he wanted to spend the rest of the day in Sacha’s barn, he didn’t want to ruin it with the distraction of self consciousness. Still, he pouted maybe just a little bit, eliciting a laugh from his taller companion, and they parted ways yet again to attend to the final part of their ritual- hot showers, hot meals, cold drinks.

And then finally -FINALLY- Hudson found himself back in the new barn. It was warm and smelled like Sacha… a kind of heady spice, almost nutty maybe, that never failed to remind him of Fall and thick sweaters and fire.   
He found the centaur first, and playfully slapped him on his rump.   
Now…this was not something he’d have done with just about anyone or anything else. The last time he’d done it had been to a horse out of aggravation when he’d been younger… and the horse, rightfully, had kicked him in the gut and put him down flat. Several weeks in the hospital had followed…not an experience he was looking to repeat, but he’d come to trust Sacha a great deal over the past year, and was certain this would end differently.

True to form, Sacha only snorted and twitched his tail as he turned to quirk an eyebrow at the human.   
“Ah, my bold little lover… there you are.” He greeted, with mirth in his voice, and Hudson grinned as the centaur turned round and scooped him up to be pinned against a support pillar and kissed thoroughly.

He moaned into Sacha’s mouth, his feet far from the floor below as he curled his fingers in the centaur’s chest fur and hair. It felt so good, and it brought the Itch up to new heights… God how he’d missed this.. The feeling of almost powerlessness in a flurry of heat and want.

“Sacha..” he whispered, as blunt teeth nipped at his jaw and down his throat.

“Hmm?”

“Sacha please..” He tried again, searching for the words and missing them when a hand slid up under his shirt to tweak his nipple between his knuckles.

“Tell me what you want, Little Stallion.” Sacha invited, bringing him back to earth for a few seconds when he stopped nibbling to nuzzle instead.

“I want you..” Hudson swallowed, “I want you to fuck me hard.. I want you to be as rough as you want. Fill me up… Please- I want to feel you as deep as you can go..”

“Such a mouth!” Sacha chastised playfully, but any embarrassment Hudson might have even thought about starting to feel was melted away in another kiss, “You ask for much.. Tell me, have you been upstairs, touching yourself these past few months to the thought of me fucking you hallow? Have you been using toys to prepare for this? Have you been in your room, watching me through your window while you bounce on a dildo as long as your own arm and pretend its me?”

“Yes- yes… please..” Hudson pleaded, wiggling a little in his place pinned between hard wooden beam and hard centaur chest” Ah- God please I can’t do the long foreplay tonight Sacha..”

“Ha! As you wish Little Stallion.”

Sacha pulled him away, carrying him the short distance to the flat table nearby and dropping him down onto it. Hudson was glad he didn’t have to try and walk- he was sure his knees would have given out if he’d tried. Despite his need and his bravado, he WAS a little nervous.. And the shadow of what was lengthening between Sacha’s legs was more daunting than ever.

He’d taken it a few times before, but only the head. Usually it was Sacha’s fingers or his mouth, ravishing him inside and out and stretching him. When they did have full sex, it was usually with Hudson lying beneath him on a raised surface, the head of the centaur’s dick buried in his ass and the human fucking himself on it while the centaur kept pretty still but for the twitches of his muscles and the heaving of his breath.

Since that first time, he’d been dreaming of doing more.. And dammit, eight months was way too long to wait. He was riled up and the big dildo in his room he’d special ordered (and received, red faced, from the curious courier who’d brought discreet package), just wasn’t cutting it anymore. The ache was too deep and he couldn’t reach it by himself.

The centaurs legs buckled and he knelt between Hudson’s legs, looping his arms around his thighs and pulling him bodily closer, so his butt hung off the edge of the table and exposed him to Sacha’s attentions. His boots and jeans were taken quickly, and he was sure he heard the zipper pop and break under Sacha’s rough treatment in his haste to bury the human’s cock into his mouth.   
Hudson groaned, arching his back and finding Sacha’s head with both hands as the centaur sucked and licked on him, hooking one of his legs over the other male’s shoulder so that Sacha could free up a hand to explore him. A gentle squeeze to his balls made him gasp, and the wound rattled into a keening moan when long fingers probed at his entrance.

He flushed when Sacha laughed, the sound vibrating right into the base of his sex.

“You already prepared yourself? Darling.. I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk until next Spring.” He promised when he found that the fist few of his fingers entered him easily, sliding through the slickness of the lube already liberally present.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Hudson managed to retort breathily, and was pretty proud of himself to getting out any kind of articulate reply at all with four big centaur fingers knuckle deep inside of him, curling and stroking, “Aahh… please Sacha I don’t want to wait. I’m ready, I promise, I already prepared in the shower earlier just mount me already!”

“Demanding! Maybe I just like to be able to taste you. Once I stand up, I won’t be able to reach you with my mouth anymore.” Sacha pointed out, and Hudson supposed that was actually decent reasoning.

“Oh, the sacrifices we make for a good time.”

“Gods above, you’re sassy today. Guess I’ll shut you up.” The centaur finally agreed with a delighted scoff, and his hooves clattered against the stone tiles as he rose again.

At his full height, he was as intimidating as ever… towering over Hudson as he reached down to scoot the human more onto the table and then folded his own front legs up on either side of his shoulders. Heat surrounded him, and Hudson’s head swam in the delicious scent of his lover as he dragged his nails encouragingly across Sacha’s ribs.

Once he was in place- and Hudson was trying to be patient- the boy was rewarded with the current object of his raw desire.

Sacha unsheathed his cock most of the way, letting it flop up onto the human’s stomach to show him just how far it was going to be reaching up inside of him so very soon. Hudson wriggled again, pressing his thighs to either side of the thick shaft and reaching down to rub a palm across his tapered head- somewhere near his sternum- as it flattened his own human sex between them carelessly. Butterflies danced in Hudson’s stomach as Sacha sucked in a breath, his huge thighs quivering and starting to pull back.

“Line me up.” He ordered, and Hudson hurried eagerly to obey.

Even with both hands, he couldn’t wrap them all the way around Sacha’s girth as he shimmied his hips and brought the crown down between his cheeks. The Centaur shifted forward a little and Hudson answered with a strained hum as the mammoth cock started to open him up. At first, there was too much resistance…but after pausing to take a small breather, Sacha tried again and pushed harder, his front hooves pressing down onto Hudson’s shoulders above the table so he couldn’t slide away under the pressure and then finally…mercifully… the head popped in.

Hudson gasped, releasing his grip and letting himself fall back onto the table again. There was nothing more he could do anyway- it was way out of his hands now and he’d have it no other way as Sacha’s cock started to inch its way deeper inside of him. He could feel himself stretching, a bulge in his lower stomach travelling gradually higher and higher and straightening out the path before itself. Bigger than his dildo by far..but if he winced at the sting, Sacha would stop, retract for a few seconds, and try again more slowly. It felt as though it took ages- a year of absolute pleasure and surprise the further and further into him he went. Hudson was a little overwhelmed by how much his body could take..how much it drank Sacha in..how high that bulge went in his stomach.

Sacha stopped when he could go no further. With Hudson impaled on him, he sucked in a hissing breath and flicked his tail, shifting restlessly but keeping enough control to wait a moment and check on his sweet human.

“Fuck… Hudson, you make a damn good cock sheath.” He told him- oh wait, he was supposed to be checking on him, “you okay?”

“God yes.” Came the answer a moment later. His hole was stretched to its max, and he could feel Sacha’s heartbeat pulsing against his prostate, sending shocks into his own constantly leaking cock. He was harder than he’d ever been before, and when he rubbed the bulge in his stomach and Sacha moaned, he almost lost his narrow thread of restraint and came. He couldn’t though, not before the centaur even started moving! “F…fuck me Sacha..”

“Pat my elbow three times if you need me to stop.”

Well that was reassuring…but it was also incredibly exciting, because it implied Hudson wouldn’t be able to talk and damn if that’s not what he was craving right now.

All the same.. When Sacha pulled over a foot of his cock out of Hudson’s body and then slammed it back home again, he did come. Bless Sacha- the centaur either didn’t notice or didn’t care, and his thrusts followed one after another regardless, each one of them knocking the breath out of Hudson’s lungs.

He’d come so many times within the next several minutes, even without touching himself, that his penis was just a constant ache…happy to leak cum out across his taut stomach but no longer able to work up to a full orgasm. Hudson’s yelps and mewls came in time with Sacha’s thrusts, forced out of him by the immense pressure each time he sheathed himself inside..and he thought, for a second, that he might need a break here- maybe he hadn’t really thought this through… he’d seen how much cum Sacha could produce in a single orgasm, was he ready to let him climax right up inside him like this?

No sooner had he considered trying to wriggle upwards a bit and give himself some room to gather his thoughts though that Sacha apparently decided he had other plans.   
That big centaur body paused for a moment, and Hudson pulled in a welcome breath to speak, but lost the thread of his words when the creature laid down the rest of the way on top of him. Not enough to crush him, no, but he wasn’t moving a centimeter even if he tried… and once settled, Sacha started to fuck him in earnest, blowing away all traces of comprehending thought from Hudson’s mind.

The thrusts were faster now..harder.. And in this position he could go even deeper into the boy, threatening his hole with the even larger prepuce ring pushing into it with every meet of their thighs. Hudson’s toes curled and his eyes rolled back, trapped and happy to be.. His prostate crushed between Sacha’s growing sex and the equine’s belly. Too hot, too heavy, too MUCH, and Hudon let his arms fall limply to his sides, unable to fight against the rolling tide that was his lover.

That already big crown was swelling even larger inside him, dragging through his body over and over and stealing his breath every time. Blissed out, unable to move even if he wished to, Hudson briefly wondered if he’d die here like this…and thought that might not be so bad after all…before that too was snatched out of his head with everything else at a particularly powerful push.

Then, the centaur buried himself in as far as he would go, his panting turning to a roar as he slammed into hudson one final time and came…and came..

Hot cum filled Hudson, reviving him back to full alertness as it flooded through his body, unable to get out again through his hole so it just backed up inside until he could taste Sacha’s seed in the back of his throat. His cock gave a sympathetic twitch, and he thought he may have orgasmed again too for the upteenth time but it was so hard to tell when he was lost in the pure, excruciating pleasure all over.

Sacha stayed for a few seconds…then pulled out slowly, bringing with it a splash of his cum that willingly poured from Hudson’s open, twitching body until finally the flared head popped free and he dropped his hooves back down to the floor.

Gently, curiously, Sacha rubbed his hands down his utterly defiled lover, feeling him quiver and pant under his touch as he proudly caressed his fingers across the obscene bulge of his seed in the human’s belly.   
Hudson started to respond then, groaning as he tried to work feeling back into his rubbery limbs, and one inquisitive hand reached down his own body to explore the mess Sacha had made of his ass.. But he got distracted again when the centaur bent to kiss him and whisper into his ear.

“Wanna go again?”

Was he joking?

“F…..fuck yes.”


End file.
